WAR
War of Pioneer A The war is over... Many ruins and flames everywhere... Victims scattered and not few losses were borne... What is obtained after this Canvas Ranger Organization holding their own side's ego...?? What is generated when that war of conviction make incredible destruction which centered in a capital of a country called Indonesia...?? -- Canvas Ranger War of Pioneer A Journal Taken place from 7th May 2010 until 22nd May 2010. Each member of Pioneer A division was sent out to the battlefield. Leader, Co-Leader and Support division member was sent out to help those in need. Even though Hero dominate three of the five battlefields, this war was won by Villain. The Leader Mazo along with the rest of Heroes were forced to wear sexy maid outfit (with cat ears) as a punishment. War of Pioneer B With the end of World Cup, Canvas Ranger War was over... Or is it World Cup ended because of Canvas Ranger War...?? No one knows... What happened and remained is just trauma for the whole world... -- Canvas Ranger War of Pioneer B Journal This war probably was the biggest pioneer war of Canvas Ranger. It taken place in South Africa in the middle of World Cup tournament and happened between 28th June 2010 until 11th July 2010. What different from this war was each division is allowed to bring as many supporters as they like as long as they are from the same side (Hero only allowed to support Hero, Villain only allowed to support Villain) thus even ranger from Re-generation is allowed to participate in the war. Every division assigned to one country soccer team and have to bring item representing their assigned country. Rangers from Pioneer A and Re-Generation is allowed to support only one division and they have to wear soccer uniform from which that division represented. Supporters whose not a member of Support Division B is not allowed to engaged in battle and can only cheer from sideline. One notable moment in this after war was a unison in Hero Rangers who decided to have Falleci wearing a maid uniform while cleaning soccer stadium as a punishment. War of Pioneer C War of Pioneer D Canvas Ranger Big War Stage 1 Stage 2 Stage 3 Stage 4 Outbreak War of Team E After a long pause since the last war, once again rangers are called to the war field. This war was taking place in a haunted graveyards on 6th March 2012 until 20th March 2012. Rangers of Pioneer A was called back and asked to help the new recruits from Pioneer E to shoo away mysterious creatures from the other world which occupying the graveyards to let the battle proceed smoothly. Several other non-participant rangers also giving their support by visiting war arena and watching battle on the spot, but they are strictly not allowed to engage in battle with war participant. Villain win this war, so the leader and co-leader of Hero must bury the corpses back to their wrecked graveyard as punishment. They bring Osteon, Russel, Garuda, Mepuz and Aokawa to do the job with them. War of Team F Take place in fast food restaurants around Indonesia on 19th September 2012 until 3rd October 2012. Rangers of Pioneer B was called back and asked to help the new recruits from Pioneer F to shoo away mascots of the restaurants who tried to stop the war (which break their restaurants). This is the first (and maybe only) war that results in draw. Thus both leaders and co-leaders must served as maids in the restaurants that they've broken. War of Team G Take place in Jawa Timur Park 2, Batu Secret Zoo, Theme park and Museum on 17th June 2013 until 1st July 2013. Rangers of Pioneer C was called back and asked to help the new recruits from Pioneer G. Hero win this war. Thus, the leader and co-leader of villain must bathe the disturbed animals as punishment